Yogi Bear! Operation: Jellystone
by Ellis97
Summary: In the second installment in our Hanna-Barbera saga, Jellystone National Park, a Restful Retreat is in danger of being destroyed and now, it's up to Yogi, Boo Boo, and Ranger Smith to put aside their differences and save the day, or they will have to kiss their home goodbye. With help from their friends, they set out on their biggest challenge yet.
1. Welcome to Jellystone

**Author's Note:**

**Guess what folks? It's finally here! The second installment in the trilogy! This one is about Yogi Bear, our smarter than the average bear protagonist.**

**For those who are not up to speed, our story picks up where "The Story of Top Cat" left off.**

* * *

As soon as Mr. Big was arrested, all of Top Cat's allies from across the Funtastic World made their way back home. Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf, Boo Boo Bear, and Ding-a-Ling were in Ranger Smith's jeep, the Armadillo heading back to Jellystone National Park, a Restful Retreat.

"Well folks, we stopped Mr. Big and put him in the brig." Yogi proclaimed.

"And more importantly, I escaped with my life." Hokey added.

"It was quite a catastrophe, traumatic, scary even." Snagglepuss remarked.

"But it still feels good to stop an evil villain." Huck nodded.

Soon enough, our heroes arrived back at Jellystone and went back to their homes in the woods.

"It feels good to relax after a great big adventure." Yogi stretched his arms as he sat down on his TV chair.

"You said it, Yogi!" Boo Boo sat in his chair as well.

"Well, we'd better be relaxed enough to get back to work." Yogi winked. "We've got a pretty big day ahead of us this afternoon."

"What pretty big day?" asked Boo Boo.

"You'll see, Boo, you'll see." Yogi nodded.

* * *

Back over at the Ranger Station, Ranger Smith was on his desk, answering phone calls.

"...okay, I will be sure to take care if as soon as possible." He spoke on the phone. "Thanks. Bye."

"Who was it, Mr. Ranger?" Huck asked Smith.

"It was another complaint about the picnic baskets being stolen, Huck." Smith explained. "I swear, that Yogi is a real pest!"

"He ain't making your job any easier, but he sure makes it pretty darn interesting." said Huck. "Well, I'd better get going. Yogi said that wants me to help him with something later today."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Ranger Smith sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yogi had called his friends over to the cave to present his big surprise.

"Alright boys, I bet you're wondering why I called you here today." said Yogi.

"I already know Yogi, you said you wanted to have a jam session with me." Huck strummed his guitar.

"You told me we were going to rehearse the Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, don't you know?" Snagglepuss added. "I even brought the whole script, even."

"You told us it was for a swim meet." said Yakky and Chopper.

"Well, I kind of lied." Yogi grinned.

Everybody groaned in annoyance.

"It was the only for you to see my latest invention-type device." Yogi shrugged. "Alright Hokey, remove the tarp!"

"Sure thing, boy." Hokey chuckled.

"Gentlemen, I present you with my latest invention yet!" said Yogi. "Presenting...THE BASKET NABBER 2000!"

It was some sort of two-person bicycle with some crudely-made wings and a propellor attached to it.

"What does that doohickey-type contraption do?" asked Huck.

"I'm glad you asked, Huck, old buddy!" said Yogi. "This is designed and inspired after the smarter-than-average artist, Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine! With the grabbing mechanisms I've installed, it will catch us tons of pic-a-nic baskets. Plus, it has a cup holder and an airbag."

Boo Boo touched a balloon on the machine's machine and it popped.

"Correction. It has a cup holder." Yogi deadpanned.

"Sorry, Yogi." Boo Boo sighed.

"No problemo, Boob." said Yogi. "Once we nab all those baskets, we will use the food as padding."

"Food as padding? How unsanitary, uncouth, filthy even!" Snagglepuss folded his arms.

"YOGI!" Someone shouted from outside the cave.

"Oh no! It's the ranger!" Yogi panicked. "Quick! Hide the evidence!"

He put the tarp back over the Basket-Nabber, just as soon as Ranger Smith arrived in the cave.

"Howdy, Ranger Smith." Huck tipped his hat.

"Hello Huck." Ranger Smith tipped his hat, then turned to Yogi. "Yogi, I have been getting some complaints from some campers about some disturbances and I have the right to assume that you've got something to do with this."

"Ridiculous, sir." Yogi denied. "I'm just trying to provide food for my fellow woodland animals. It's for a good cause."

"That is true, my dear ranger." Hokey nodded. "It keeps us from starving to death."

"Yogi, there are precautions to stealing people's picnic baskets!" Ranger Smith lectured Yogi. "I can't have any wild animals terrorizing and stealing people's food, we'll lose clients if this keeps happening! That's why I'm going to inspect your cave for anything weird."

"This ain't gonna end well." Huck remarked.

Ranger Smith then saw the tarp. "Yogi, what is that?"

"I believe it is a cave, Mr. Ranger." said Yogi. "It was where bears live."

"You know what I mean, Yogi!" Ranger Smith pushed Yogi out of the way and saw the Basket-Nabber underneath the tarp. "I guess that explains all that missing stuff from the last couple of months."

"I'm...holding it for a cousin?" Yogi grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, consider this my Christmas gift to you. This is the second installment in my Hanna-Barbera trilogy and it looks like Yogi is in some hot water with the ranger once again. Stay tuned for more updates. **


	2. Jellystone Jeopardy

Ranger Smith took the Basket Nabber back to the Ranger Station and put it in the shed with Yogi and Boo Boo following him.

"Mr. Ranger, please, be reasonable." Yogi begged. "I haven't had anything to munch since lunch."

"And that was only ten minutes ago." Boo Boo deadpanned.

"Well Yogi, if you want to have a midday snack, just forage in the woods and fish with your hands." said Ranger Smith.

"Fish with my hands? Frankly, I find that unsanitary." said Yogi.

"Just stay out of the way." Ranger Smith walked back to the station.

As soon as Ranger Smith was out of sight, Yogi started to ponder a new plan.

"What do we do now, Boo Boo?" Yogi asked the smaller bear.

"Maybe we should take Mr. Ranger's advice and just stay out of the way." suggested Boo Boo. "People seem to get really irritated when we steal their food."

"Boo Boo, my boy, you're starting to sound like some nature activist saying that fish shouldn't swim in water." Yogi rebutted. "Raiding pic-a-nic baskets is what we do. Otherwise, there would be no spark in our lives."

"Heya boys!" Hokey walked up to the bear duo. "So, you gonna test out that flying doohickey or what? I mean, I can already taste those snack-type goodies."

"Sorry Hokey, Ranger Smith locked it in the toolshed." Boo Boo shrugged. "Now, we can't use it after all."

"Don't be such a downer Boob." Yogi assured his little buddy. "When you have lemons, you make lemonade and when you make lemonade, you plan a raid."

"I don't think that makes sense, Yogi." Boo Boo pointed out.

"Just follow me, boys!" said Yogi.

Boo Boo, Hokey, and Ding-a-Ling shrugged and followed Yogi.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ranger station, Ranger Smith was doing some paperwork, while Huck was reading some sort of pamphlet.

"What are you doing there, Huck?" asked Ranger Smith.

"I'm just reading this here old pamphlet on farming." Huck replied.

"Why are you reading that?" asked Ranger Smith.

"Because Mr. Ranger, once I save enough, I can use the money I earn from this job to buy myself a nice place in the woods by the lake, where I can raise goats and pigs." Huck explained.

"Well you're gonna have to wait a while, Huck." said Ranger Smith. "On a ranger's salary, you're gonna have to wait just about twelve years."

"Aw shoot..." Huck sighed. "I guess this is going to be tougher than I originally thought."

* * *

Meanwhile up on the roof, Yogi was trying to get the keys from Ranger Smith.

"Yogi, how are you going to get the keys back?" asked Boo Boo.

"And what are you doing with my extendable-selfie stick-type device?" Hokey added.

"I'm so very glad you asked, my dear compadres." Yogi said as he attached a magnet to the selfie stick. "I am building myself a handy-dandy magnet type device that will extend into the ranger's cabin, grab the keys, and we'll get that Basket Nabber back."

"Yogi, baby, that is so crazy, it just might work." Hokey chuckled.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." said Ding-a-Ling.

"With Yogi, he never knows what he's doing." Boo Boo remarked.

Yogi extended the selfie stick and reached for Ranger Smith's back pocket, just when he was about to get it, a bee came buzzing right by.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Yogi gasped.

"Yogi! What's wrong?" asked Boo Boo.

"Boo-Boo, I think we may have a slight technical difficulty." Yogi stammered as he tried to get away from the bee. "Yaaah! Get away! Get away!"

Next thing Yogi knew, he lost balance and fell right down on the Jellystone map stand.

"The stand broke my fall..." Yogi whimpered.

* * *

In no time at all, Ranger Smith helped Yogi get back up, while Boo Boo, Ding-a-Ling, and Hokey helped Huck repair the map stand.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Ranger." Yogi brushed off his fur. "I swear that landing was fine, because I think I broke my spine."

"Yogi, you're alright." Ranger Smith deadpanned. "If your spine was really busted, you wouldn't be able to stand up."

Yogi immediately fell down to the ground.

"...and you wouldn't be able to eat, either." Ranger Smith added.

Yogi then quickly picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm okay!" He exclaimed.

"That's the thing with my pal, Yogi, anytime he hears something involving food, he gets back on his feet." Boo-Boo remarked.

Just then, a shiny, black car came into the park and stopped right in front of the ranger station.

"Huh? Who could that be?" wondered Ranger Smith.

Ranger Smith then walked towards the black car with Yogi, Boo Boo, Hokey, Huck, and Ding-a-Ling in tow. A man came right out of the car.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" Ranger Smith asked the man.

"Hello Jellystone Park." said the man. "PR Flack, Jr. New owner of Flack Enterprises."

"Flack Enterprises? The Flack Enterprises that masterminded the ruthless takeover of every small family owned business in Jellystone? That Flack Enterprises?" Hokey gasped.

"That's the one!" Flack snapped his fingers.

Hokey got down on his knees and kissed Flack's feet. "I worship you!"

"Get it together, wolf." Flack glared at Hokey.

"Sorry about that, it's just that...you're rich." Hokey chuckled.

"Flack Jr? What happened to Flack Sr?" asked Ranger Smith.

"Dead." Flack said bluntly.

"Gee, that just got pretty dark." Huck deadpanned.

"Dead? Oh, I'm really sorry." Ranger Smith gulped. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can." Flack nodded. "You can pack up by the end of week, because I own this land!"

"What?" Our heroes asked in unison.

"You heard what I said." said Flack. "This land belongs to me!"

"What? You can't do that, you rat!" Yogi protested.

"Yeah! This land belongs to the National Wildlife Federation! It's theirs!" added Ranger Smith.

"Correction! They recently just sold it to me!" Flack showed them the deed to the park. "So, now it's mine!"

"Why would they do that?" asked Boo Boo.

"Well I told them this was a contract to direct feature films." said Flack. "Now go! All of you! You are in the future sight of the Flack Mega Mall!"

Flack then put up a sign for construction.

"Mr. Flack, Jellystone is special and it's turning a hundred years old!" Ranger Smith protested.

"Is that so?" Flack smirked. "I'll tell you what! If you can raise enough money to buy back the park by the end of the week, you can keep this dump and if I win, the park is mine!"

Flack handed Ranger Smith four dollars and went back to his limo.

"Mr. Flack! Wait!" Hokey chased after Flack. "I want to join your company!"

"Oh really?" Mr. Flack rolled down his window.

"Of course!" Hokey said. "You're idol, Mr. Flack! It's been my lifelong dream to work for you! Well that, and owning a butcher shop."

"Well then, welcome to Flack Enterprises, Hockey." said Flack.

"Hokey, sir." Hokey corrected him.

"Hokey! What do you think you're doing?" gasped Ding-a-Ling.

"Yeah! You can't work for him!" Yogi added. "That man is a wolf in sheep's clothing! No offense."

"Listen boys, don't take it too personally, but this man is one of the richest guys in the world." said Hokey. "Plus, I heard they got some nice dental coverage."

Hokey got into the limo and drove off with Flack.

"Boo Boo, call everyone to the cave for a town meeting." Yogi said to Boo Boo. "We have an emergency-type situation."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Boo Boo proclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, looks like Jellystone National Park, a Restful Retreat is in a jam right now. How can Yogi break the news to his friends? And what can they do to save it? Stay tuned and find out! **


	3. Operation: Save Jellystone

Yogi and Boo Boo called all their friends for a meeting in their cave about the park's prickly predicament. You can imagine that they were quite flabbergasted.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, I am quite flabbergasted, don't ya know?" Snagglepuss proclaimed.

"You can say that again." said Yakky.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, I am quite flabbergasted, don't ya know?" Snagglepuss repeated.

"Well I'm afraid it's so, gang." Yogi sadly nodded. "That Mr. Flack character wants to tear down our home."

"Everybody, just calm down, calm down, calm up, even!" Snagglepuss panicked. "What do we do? What do we undo, even?"

"That is why we called you here today, boys." said Boo Boo. "We need your help in order to come up with a plan to save the park."

"Boo Boo is right." said Yogi. "I may be smarter than the average bear, but I need to be even smarter than that in order for this plan to succeed."

"Listen Yogi, I don't want to sound pretentious or anything, but I have to finish writing my play, don't you know?" said Snagglepuss.

"He's got a point, Yog." said Chopper. "After all, Yakky's got his swimming exam on Friday."

"I've got practice for flying south, too." Yakky added.

All the others started adding in their plans for the future or excuses not to help Yogi and Boo-Boo save the park.

"Sheesh, this is way tougher than I thought." Yogi thought to himself.

"Hey!" Boo Boo whistled, causing everyone to stop talking and start paying attention. "Guys, just look at us! Fighting and being selfish, when our home is jeopardy and Yogi is trying to do everything he can to save it. We should be ashamed of ourselves."

Everybody thought about what Boo Boo said and just as he told them, they felt ashamed.

"Boo-Boo's right!" Ding-a-Ling exclaimed. "Yogi! I am in it to win it!"

"Thanks Ding-A-Ling." Yogi smiled.

"I'm in!" Chopper raised his hand.

"So am I!" said Fibber.

"Me too!" Snagglepuss raised his hand. "Me three, four even."

Everyone else stood up and agreed to help Yogi and Boo Boo save Jellystone.

"That's the spirit!" Yogi pumped his fist in the air. "We'll show Mr. Flack! When we pull together, we can accomplish in weather!"

"Yeah! Even if we lose our homes in the process!" Alfy exclaimed.

Everybody stopped cheering and went silent.

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

"Uh, Alfy, you're not helping." Boo Boo whispered.

"Oh uh, sorry." Alfy gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile at Flack Headquarters, somewhere in the city, Hokey was bringing PR Flack his 2pm coffee.

"Here is your coffee, sir." said Hokey. "I made sure it was all brewed and without caffeine, just like you said."

"About time!" Flack snatched the coffee. "Hokey, I would like you to tell me everything you know about Jellystone's acres of land."

"You tell me sir, I gave you all the information on that history pamphlet." Hokey shrugged.

Flack looked at the pamphlet. "50 acres of green land...is this true?"

"Actually babe, that is the estimated amount of the land." Hokey informed Flack. "My guess is that there are about eighty."

"Eighty?" Flack gasped.

"That's what I said." Hokey nodded. "After all, I have been around that place."

"This is terrific!" Flack cheered. "I'm in the money now!"

"I'm with you all the way, Flacky boy!" Hokey agreed. "But tell me, why are you so enthusiastic about Jellystone National Park, a Restful Retreat?"

"I don't care about the park!" Flack retorted. "It's about increasing profits and making money!"

Flack lead Hokey to something with a tarp on it and revealed some sort of tiny mega mall.

"Holy smokes! What a work of art, babe!" Hokey praised. "What is it, exactly? And does it come with action figures?"

"No, it doesn't come it with action figures!" Flack snapped. "It's a scale model of the mega mall that I am currently developing."

"Now that babe, is real craftsmanship." Hokey cheered. "Great, really babe, but...how are you going to fit all the people in there?"

"Here, I'll show ya!" Flack said as he grabbed Hokey and stuffed him into the model.

"Whoa, pretty snug." Hokey said from the inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, its been awhile, but the newest chapter is finally here. Now that Jellystone is in danger, it is up to Yogi and his friends to come up with a plan to raise the money to save the park! But what could it be? **


End file.
